Rasengan: The Legacy
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: Oneshot. Sort of a Sequel to Hair Ruffling. Jiraiya notices something else. But this time its about the Rasengan.


**Notes:** My third Oneshot ever! It involves the Rasengan and its users.

* * *

**Rasengan: The Legacy**

Jiraiya sighed as he watched his pupil, Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, train in the blonde's favorite training grounds. The orange-clad teen was desperately trying to evolve his Oodama Rasengan so that it could contain an element, like his Fuuton: Rasengan. He had just finished his talk to Tsunade about the strange pattern in Team 7's history.

The white-haired Sannin then began to think about a certain A-class Jutsu's history…

* * *

Seventeen years ago, renowned Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, stood in a field covered in craters with spiraling slopes, supervised by his sensei and grandfather figure, Jiraiya.

"Hehe, take a look Ero-sensei! I finally created a Jutsu that would put a Karyuu Endan to shame!" Minato waved at his white-haired sensei. "I'll even teach it to you when we're done!"

Jiraiya smiled at his pupil's antics. The blonde Hokage turned towards one of the untouched logs in the training field. He held up his hand and began to swirl a stream of his chakra in one direction, then he added another stream going in another direction, then another, and another, until eventually several chakra lines swirled into the center of the visible erratic ball of chakra in his hand. Minato grunted as he added another stream of chakra that instead of heading into the middle, surrounded the erratic ball, turning it into a completely perfect sphere. The result?

"Just watch, Ero-sensei!" Minato screamed as he thrust the ball into the log. "Rasengan!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the sphere not only obliterated the log, but shot a large blast of air and chakra several meters behind it, leaving the grass destroyed and the ground shattered.

* * *

A twelve-year old Naruto winced as he grabbed Kabuto's hand and kunai with his own, at the cost of the kunai cutting his hand.

"I'll never die, not until I become Hokage!" The blonde Jinchuuriki stated with a smirk as his clone began to swirl chakra into his hands. Soon, a familiar ball of chakra swirled to life in his hands, stunning Kabuto and Tsunade, who was sheltered behind the blonde, with its beauty and power.

Naruto then slammed the ball into the Sound-nin's gut. "Rasengan!"

Kabuto screamed with excruciating pain as he was blasted back into a large boulder behind him. Orochimaru took a pause in his fight with Jiraiya to momentarily glare angrily at the blonde boy, who had done something he doubted even Uchiha Sasuke could have, even with the Sharingan.

* * *

A cloud of snow and dust soon dissipated, leaving a blonde boy standing in its midst. Next to him was an exact clone of himself, who was making strange motions with its hands on top of Naruto's.

The heiress of the throne of Yukiguni, Princess Yukie, gasped as the blonde became even more defined with the light emanating from the glowing ball of swirling chakra in his hand. Naruto and his clone ran towards the terror of Yukiguni, Yukie's uncle, Doto. And along his way, the sun rose above the horizon, spreading its light on the prism monoliths surrounding the icy basin, this caused the reflecting rainbow-colored light to gather to the ball in Naruto's right hand, making the chakra tint a rainbow color, similar to that of the movie Yukie starred in.

The princess smiled. "Naruto! I believe in you!"

Naruto smirked in response as he continued running. "I know!"

Doto growled as he swung at Naruto and his clone, only to hit the clone and accidentally leave himself open. Naruto roared as he slammed the ball into the stomach of the tyrant.

"Take this! Rasengan!"

In a brilliant display of rainbow chakra, the man was sent careening into one of the giant ice monoliths.

* * *

Naruto ran towards the demonic looking man named Haido, who had used the powers of the Gelel stone to augment his power. Naruto seal-lessly created a Kage Bunshin as his new friend, Temujin ran alongside him. Naruto let his hand hang behind him as his Bunshin and Temujin started to swirl Kyuubi and Gelel chakra in each hand.

"Cheeky brat!" Haido hissed. He sent a large wave of Gelel chakra at the trio running towards him. Naruto barely jumped into the air to dodge it, but Temujin was blown back and his Bunshin dissipated. Haido rocketed into the air as well to meet Naruto. Several pillars erupted from his back and flew towards Naruto. The blonde held up his Gelel Rasengan which countered the pillars and made them crumble.

Haido merely smirked. "You can't even touch me!"

He fell down towards Naruto, a fist extended. "Give it up already!"

The Jinchuuriki met the fist with his Kyuubi Rasengan. Haido chuckled as they impacted, however his joy was not to last as the demonic chakra shattered his Gelel stone.

"This is for Temujin!" Naruto shouted out as he slammed what remained of the Gelel Rasengan into the monstrous man's chest. Haido was about to remark about how nothing could harm him when he felt it. Pain. He glanced down and found the Rasengan breaking through his chest's though skin. The last thing he heard before being blasted into a nearby statue was a whisper. It came from Naruto.

"Take this… Rasengan."

* * *

Naruto gasped as the person whose shoulders he was riding on, the prince of Tsuki no Kuni was impaled by several stone shards. Michiru grunted as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Itai! It hurts!" The fat prince sobbed. Then he felt a push from behind.

"Don't give up Papa!" It was Hikaru, Michiru's son. "Naruto-niichan, Cham, Kiki, they're all fighting! Please Papa, don't give up! For our country!"

The prince gave one final roar as he charged at the traitorous noble, Shabadaba. The said man was frozen in fear as he stared at the beautiful glowing orb in Naruto's hand. As the blonde was being carried, his Rasengan passed by the reflection of Tsuki no Kuni's legendary Cresent Moon. The light altered the blue chakra in Naruto's palm. The streams of chakra that gave the orb its power turned purple, and near the middle, a reflection appeared. It was a crescent moon, a Gengetsu. Shabadaba screamed as the purple orb smashed into him.

"Eat this! Rasengan!"

A large section of the castle now needed repairing.

* * *

A fifteen-year old Naruto and his Bunshin ran through the brush and out into a clearing where Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was being held by Kakashi's Kage Bunshin. Itachi looked surprised at what Naruto was holding. It was a Rasengan, only much bigger.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto and his Bunshin screamed as they slammed the great ball of swirling chakra into Itachi. The Uchiha, or the man who was posing as him, was blown back a distance that almost rivaled half the width of Nami no Kuni.

* * *

Naruto ran at Kakuzu, the many-hearted Akatsuki member, a large shuriken shaped object in his hand. Two Bunshins ran along with him, solely for the purpose of maintaining the giant shuriken-like shape. Even with three individuals attempting to control it, Naruto's arm was still being damaged badly by the wind chakra.

The blonde thrust his arm into the body of the Kakuzu, shouting the last words the Akatsuki member would hear. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

All that was left of Kakuzu was something that could make Ibiki puke.

* * *

Naruto stood in a hole that was on the shin of the giant statue of the Shodaime Hokage, which was caused by his impact. Surrounding the Jinchuuriki was his tenant's crimson chakra, which took the shape of a fox's outline. On the opposite side of the great river valley was the last Uchiha, Sasuke. If you count the dark skin, elongated silver hair, cross-shaped mark across the nose, and giant hand-like wings, of course. The vampiric Sasuke chuckled evilly.

"Time to end this dobe." He began to do handseals as Naruto began to gather chakra in his claws. Soon enough, swirling purple chakra formed into a devastating sphere of little matched power, the Rasengan. In Sasuke's hand, a chirping sound was heard, and lightning chakra erupted from the Uchiha's wrist. It soon turned black with tainted chakra and the chirping changed into flapping sounds. Unfortunately, this Jutsu was one of the powers able to match the Rasengan, the Chidori.

The Cursed Seal Lv. 2 Sasuke and One-tailed Kyuubi Naruto jumped at each other, rearing their respective attacks for impact.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"**CHIDORI!**"

"**RASENGAN!**"

* * *

Jiraiya smiled again. While his old pupil, Minato, had created the legendary Jutsu, it was his new one, Naruto, who brought the Rasengan to true greatness, and surely, Naruto would soon follow. The white-haired Sannin raised a hand to his mouth to amplify his voice.

"Hey gaki, that's enough training! Come on, I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's!" The self-proclaimed Super-Pervert shouted.

Naruto stopped gathering wind chakra and turned to look at his sensei with sparkling eyes. "Really!? YATTA!"

Jiraiya smiled. _So many things I discover…_

-

Review please! Ja ne!


End file.
